The APL 400-020 series of vaccines are specially-constructed DNA plasmid- based vaccines which have been developed as genetic vaccines for the treatment of human cutaneous T cell lymphoma (CTCL). These vaccines, each of which is directed at a specific variable region of the (Beta)-chain of human T cell receptors, are designed to provoke immune responses against the clone of malignant T cells that express the (Beta)-chain variable region to which they are targeted. This study will be a single-center, open-label, Phase I clinical trial that is designed to evaluate the safety of APL 400-020 Vaccines when administered individually in multiple, fixed doses to CTCL patients with T cell tumors containing V(Beta) chains that match the V(Beta) gene family to which the vaccine is directed. The study will also seek to characterize the immune response provoked in CTCL patients by comparing certain immune response parameters pre- and post- injection. The study will also brovide for monitoring indicators of progression or regression of CTCL.